


elevator locks

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, but not much because I'm horrible at writing that, nahyuck is high-key very fluff worthy so sorry if it gets weird, the kiss scene is bad okay I'm sorry, they get stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: and somehow Jaemin ended upin an elevator with a cute boywho just manages to get his lipson his own





	elevator locks

"Get yourself a boyfriend Nana." Jaemin muttered, mocking his aunt who he had spoken to a few minutes ago. Like always, when she called him, she asked him if he had started dating yet. He, of course, told her he just hadn't found the right one yet. He believed that he'll only date once he finds the right one, or simply his soulmate, although he didn't exactly believe in them. Everyone he knew always made fun out of him, but he was honestly just trying to be safe. He, also, didn't want to get into a relationship, because everyone in today's society thought that dating leads to sexual intercourse, and him being asexual caused him to not enjoy that idea. "Why can't they just mind their own business?"

Jaemin pouted and then rapidly tapped the button for the elevator. The light on the circle around the button turned on, and every time he tapped it, the light would flicker. Jaemin scrunched his nose up as he looked up and saw that the elevator was going in the opposite direction of him. The day could just not get any worse.

"Tapping the button won't change its speed, you know?" A random blonde said, poking his head over Jaemin's shoulder, causing him to panic and stumble forwards. "That's a myth. Tapping the button doesn't make the elevator know that you're impatient or anything. All you do is tell the people around you that you're really childish."

Jaemin glared at the blonde, and then smiled sweetly at the elevator doors that opened seconds afterwards. People shuffled out of the elevator and then Jaemin and the stranger walked in. The blonde tapped the button for the sixth floor, whereas Jaemin tapped the button for the seventh. Jaemin glanced over at the blonde, who he had never seen before, and then down at his shoes. 

He had been working at this company for the past three years but never seen this blonde guy. Then again, Jaemin minded his own business, and just stayed in his small four by four office, working his ass off for hours. He didn't like leaving his office and spending time away from work. He wasn't a workaholic, or so he said so, but he just didn't like leaving things incomplete. 

"Do I have something on my face?" The blonde asked, turning to face Jaemin and bringing his hands to his cheeks. Jaemin snapped his head up and shook it. The blonde walked forwards, whilst Jaemin shuffled away. Jaemin's arm touched the elevator wall and he brought his hands up to the blondes chest, trying his best to not touch him, but that the same time create a barrier. "You sure?"

Jaemin avoided eye contact and could feel his face heat up by the second. He would've pushed away the blonde away with no hesitation, the same way he does with Yuta whenever he gets too close for comfort, but the blonde's intimidating aura was scaring him, and he couldn't bring himself to push him away.

"Why are you-" Before Jaemin could finish his sentence, a loud noise was heard, and the elevator came to a sudden stop, shaking uncontrollably and causing the two to fall onto the ground. 

They shared a look before hurrying to the door and tapping the emergency button. An automated voice spoke and told them to not worry as people would be coming soon to help them. Jaemin sighed and then moved back, leaning against the cold elevator wall and closing his eyes.

"I'm Donghyuck." The blonde said, taking a seat next to Jaemin, who unconsciously created space between them. "You?"

"Jaemin." He replied, opening his eyes and smiling at Donghyuck as he felt the need to show at least some kindness to this stranger.

"I've never seen you around." Donghyuck said, pulling his knees to his chest and tilting his head to face Jaemin. "I saw you tap level 7, you're on the fiance and accounting?"

"Yep." Jaemin said, nodding his head. "And you tapped 6, so you're doing music?"

"Mhm. "Donghyuck replied, placing his chin on his arms and then let out a sigh again. 

The elevator went silent, and the two listened to each others breathing, until Donghyuck decided to speak up.

"So, do you believe in soulmates?" He randomly said, not knowing what else to say as the awkward silence was so too irritating.

"Uh, not really." Jaemin replied, confused by the question, but decided that he should go along with whatever Donghyuck was saying. "Do you?"

"Of course." Donghyuck laughed, turning around and sitting cross-legged whilst facing Jaemin. "Because soulmates do exist."

"Then how do you explain," Jaemin copied Donghyuck's actions and sat facing him as well. "Divorces, or people who don't get into relationships?"

"They might've gotten married to the wrong person." He answered in a tone that sounded as if he was surprised Jaemin was stupid. "Everyone has a soulmate, sometimes you might just meet the wrong person, or just decide to never meet that person."

"Have you meet your 'soulmate' then?" Jaemin asked, holding his hands up and quoting the word. 

"Not yet." Donghyuck said, smiling however as he looked at Jaemin. "But I'm sure I'll meet him soon."

"Him?" 

"Yeah. Him." 

Yet again, the elevator went quiet and the two sat opposite each other. They stole glances at each other before Donghyuck, again, spoke up, this time asking a question that caused Jaemin to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Have you meet your soulmate?" Jaemin shook his head, and then Donghyuck narrowed his eyes. "Do you even have a girlfriend?"

"No." Jaemin coughed, putting his hands in his lap, and avoiding eye contact. "Plus even if I was to find someone, it would be a guy."

"A guy?" Donghyuck pressed, moving forwards. Jaemin nodded and then flinched when Donghyuck let out a loud sigh. "Oh thank god, I can finally do this."

Before Jaemin could ask what he meant by that, Donghyuck leaned forwards and cupped his face. Without any warning, he connected their lips and pushed forwards until Jaemin was against the elevator wall. Jaemin had no idea what was going on, or why he reacted in such a way, but he somehow found his hands crawling up Donghyuck's waist and up to his face.

They kissed slowly, kind of different from what Jaemin would've expected his first kiss to be, and Donghyuck seemed to be really gentle about it. The two pulled away, glanced up at each other, before leaning towards the other and meeting half way. 

Jaemin brushed his hands through Donghyuck's hair and tugged slightly, earning a satisfied hum, causing him to smile into the kiss. For what seemed like a very long time, since it was, the two continued to kiss until Donghyuck finally pulled away and smiled down at Jaemin.

"So I'm guessing you liked it?" Donghyuck asked, seeing the way Jaemin's lips were parted as he took deep breaths and his cheeks were flushed.

"A lot." Jaemin said, raising his gaze from Donghyuck's lips to his eyes, and catching the mischievous smirk he flashed. 

"That's good." Donghyuck mumbled as he reached forwards and pecked Jaemins lips. "Because I did too."

As soon as Donghyuck said that, the doors to the elevator were forced open and voices could be heard from the other side. Donghyuck hurried away from Jaemin and picked his bag up, gesturing for Jaemin to do the same. They reached forwards and slipped their hands into the outstretched ones of the helpers, before climbing out of the small space.

"Sorry we took so long." One of the guys said, bowing down to apologise. Jaemin and Donghyuck glanced at each other before shaking their heads and waving off the apology.

Once they had finally gotten out of the situation, Jaemin felt his phone buzz, and quickly picked up the call from his other aunt. 

"Jaeminnie." She cooed from the other side, and Jaemin couldn't help but smile at the way she babied him. "Have you found yourself a boyfriend yet?"

And of course she had to ask the question he has been asked a million times. But this time, he had a different answer.

"Yes." Jaemin said, smiling at Donghyuck who opened the door to the staircase and brightly smiled back at him.

"I can find someone- wait what-"


End file.
